El amarillo marca el lugar
by Nolee Ramvel
Summary: Onoda comienza apenas su primer año en la universidad; al aun no estar acostumbrado a la vida de ser un joven adulto, es más fácil cometer errores y luego arrepentirse. Pero algunas decisiones imprudentes pueden tener las más dulces consecuencias. MidoxSaka


**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Ahora les traigo un one-shot de la serie Yowamushi Pedal, ¡me encantó! Y amé a los personajes aun más.**

 **Este Midosaka va dedicado a mi queridísima mooxie-calooxie! Casi después de un año, feliz cumpleaños!**

 **Espero que te guste.**

 **Yowamushi Pedal le pertenece a Wataru Watanabe, a mi meramente se me ocurrió la historia.**

 **El fic es un pseudo AU, o divergencia del canon en el que los chicos de primer año de Sohoku se graduaron juntos pero no conocieron al equipo de Kyoto Fushimi.**

 **Imagen de portada dibujada por czerwik en tumblr**

 **Sin más... ¡disfruten!**

* * *

 **El amarillo marca el lugar**

Sakamichi Onoda era un buen chico; nunca sacó las mejores calificaciones en la secundaria, no se graduó con honores de la escuela, pero fue aceptado por una buena universidad, siempre participó en el club ciclista y ayudó a su equipo a ganar varias carreras.

No era un joven descorazonadamente atractivo, tampoco un romántico empedernido, nunca en su vida había roto el corazón de alguien y tampoco estaba pidiendo hacerlo.

Y cuando llegó a su universidad, lo primero que hizo fue unirse al club de ciclismo para compartir y conocer nuevos amigos.

Sakamichi Onoda era un buen chico.

Pero se le estaba dificultando mucho creerlo mientras caminaba tambaleándose por la calle, su amigo Naruko lo tenía de su costado para evitar que el chico con gafas se cayera de bruces. El chico pelirrojo tenía todavía la culpable botella de vodka en su mano.

Lo que había pasado no había sido culpa de nadie, y que el escandaloso velocista hubo llegado a su dormitorio de universidad gritando que ellos debían hacer algo divertido, no tenía que ver con él siendo el responsable del estado en el que Onoda se encontraba.

El pequeño pelinegro nunca había probado el alcohol y, francamente, Naruko tampoco; así que la experiencia fue todo menos grata para ambos. Entre compartir la botella y probar el cristalino líquido, sin mezclarlo con nada que pudiera aliviar el crudo sabor etílico; ambos chicos terminaron tumbados en el piso, el velocista gritando cosas inteligibles y Onoda hablando con sus figurillas de diferentes programas de anime que lo habían acompañado hasta su universidad (la mitad de ellas se habían quedado en su hogar donde su madre "las cuidaría", Onoda le preguntaba diariamente cómo se encontraban, a lo que su madre respondía que: Sí, todos sus amigos anime estaban a salvo).

Naruko en su estupor alcoholizado le preguntó al otro chico si debían haber comido algo antes; aunque acabadas de decir las palabras, el pelirrojo corrió al baño y vomitó en la ducha (su puntería sobre el inodoro había fallado).

El de anteojos no podía, ni quería contestarle, muy ocupado intentando callar sus carcajadas que podían escucharse en, por lo menos, dos dormitorios a la redonda; riendo y cantando la canción número dos de la banda sonora del anime "Love Hime"

Antes que pudiera saber qué estaba pasando, Naruko lo sostenía del brazo, una maliciosa sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja.

—¿Naruko? —preguntó.

—¡Debemos visitar a la superestrella! —gritó.

Hablaba de Imaizumi.

—¡Ven, seguramente nos está extrañando desde su lujoso y solitario apartamento! —exclamó mientras sacudía sus brazos para todos lados, golpeando y empujando a Onoda en el proceso— ¡Es su culpa por no querer vivir dentro del campus!

No era un secreto que Imaizumi, su amigo de la escuela, era hijo de unos padres adinerados; quienes preferían que su hijo viviera con espacio y privacidad, cosas que no podían ser provistas por un simple dormitorio de universidad, incluyendo su personal chofer y mayordomo.

—Naruko, ¿no deberíamos primero hablar con Imaizumi y avisarle que lo visitaremos? ¿Y si no está en su apartamento? —aconsejó, sorprendentemente pensando a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba.

—La superestrella no tiene más amigos —se jactó.

Por un segundo Onoda debatió si decirle a su amigo qué, de hecho, ninguno de los tres solía salir con otras personas que no fueran ellos, o alguien del equipo de ciclismo, pero decidió no decir nada. Optó por dejarse caer al suelo, sus manos fueron muy lentas para absorber el impacto así que nada lo detuvo de caer con su rostro primero.

En segundos el escandaloso velocista estaba a su lado, levantándolo del piso.

—¡Vamos! ¡Debemos ir con Imaizumi!

Desde que el trio se había conocido en Sohoku, su antigua escuela; Naruko e Imaizumi habían chocado, las personalidades de ambos siendo extremos de una misma moneda; Onoda siempre fue el mediador, aunque eso nunca le había molestado.

Pero para ser alguien que no soportaba a Imaizumi, Naruko de verdad exigía verlo más que otra cosa… no era como si el de anteojos diría algo.

Así que ahora se encontraban de esa manera, el pelirrojo sosteniéndolo del costado con un brazo y con una botella vacía de vodka en la otra, caminando a media noche hacia el apartamento de su mejor amigo.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de siete plantas, Naruko gastó lo que se sintieron como varios minutos solo gritando a la puerta en donde la lista de nombres de los inquilinos estaba incrustado en piedra. "Que lujoso" pensó Onoda, aunque no era la primera vez que había visitado el apartamento de Imaizumi.

Después de tocar la puerta que dirigía al lobby como si fuera una casa, el pelirrojo de corta estatura por fin se dio por vencido.

—¿Regresaremos a nuestro dormitorio? —preguntó el de gafas con inocencia.

—¡El velocista de Naniwa jamás se da por vencido! —gritó—. Ya verá ese superestrella.

Onoda lo perdió de vista por un par de minutos y cuando acordó, el escandaloso chico estaba subiendo por los balcones de los apartamentos en la parte trasera del edificio.

—¡Naruko! ¿Deberías estar haciendo eso? —La preocupación era un rasgo por defecto en Onoda.

Su amigo se rio a carcajadas mientras alcanzaba el segundo piso.

—¡Nada detiene a Shoukichi Naruko! —Por una fracción de un segundo, el pie del chico se deslizó, pero rápidamente cobró su postura sosteniéndose con su mano—. ¡Nada!

El escalador debía aceptar que esa era una muy buena idea (y tener su cerebro nublado por vodka no tenía nada que ver con sus pensamientos); Imaizumi vivía en el apartamento con balcón en el segundo piso, justo en el de en medio. El edificio estaba compuesto por tres líneas verticales de apartamentos con balcones en siete plantas. El apartamento de su amigo era bastante fácil de encontrar.

—¡Vamos, Onoda! ¡Sorprendamos al superestrella!

Nadie nunca le dijo que el alcohol le daba la sensación de ser invencible, nadie nunca le dijo que el alcohol le hacía pensar cosas como: que un escalador podía ser capaz de escalar algo tan sencillo como un edificio. Miró su reloj, marcaba la una de la mañana.

Una de la mañana con veinte minutos para ser exactos… y Onoda se sentía al tope del mundo.

Respiró el frío aire de la madrugada y buscó un apoyo en la baranda del balcón del apartamento en el primer piso. El de anteojos no miró al suelo, subió su pie para pararse en la barandilla, luego en la pared, se sostuvo con sus manos en un ladrillo en el que podía apoyarse.

—¡Onoda! —Llamó—. ¿Vienes?

—Voy detrás de ti —anunció con una sonrisa, esto se sentía diferente a escalar colinas, pero era igual de emocionante.

A pesar de eso, Sakamichi Onoda era un buen chico.

Siguió escalando, después de los primeros pasos, se volvió más fácil repetir sus movidas y llegar más arriba. Perdió la cuenta, de qué tanto había subido, no se había preocupado por ver arriba; era más emocionante mirar abajo, el suelo se hacía más y más pequeño, el azul que bañaba desde las paredes hasta las hojas de los árboles cambiaba de tono. "Frío" pensó Onoda, el color lo hacía sentir frío.

—¿Naruko? —preguntó, el velocista de Naniwa se había callado de repente.

Miró al frente, ya había llegado, se inclinó hacia adelante, para pasar ambas piernas encima del barandal; un pie se le atoró en el metal blanco y se tropezó, se reclinó, por unos segundos miró el cielo, lleno de estrellas, silencioso y extenso. El silencio gritaba en sus oídos, así que estiró sus brazos, dejándose caer.

Dejó salir una risita.

Su pie se torció en la barandilla, trayendo todo su peso hacia adelante, cayó en el balcón del apartamento con un golpe seco. Sus anteojos se zafaron de sus ojos y la respiración abandonó sus pulmones con violencia.

Se puso de pie, frotando su sien, todavía confundido de lo que había pasado.

—¿Naruko? —llamó a su amigo.

No tuvo respuesta.

Su cerebro llegó a la conclusión que había entrado al hogar de Imaizumi y se había quedado dormido; así que decidió hacer lo mismo.

Caminó hasta la puerta de vidrio corrediza, estaba abierta, eso aseguraba que sus dos amigos estaban adentro.

—¿Imaizumi? —Probó—. ¿Naruko?

Silencio.

No siguió llamándolos, si ambos chicos estuvieran dormidos, sería de muy mala educación despertarlos. Llegó a la sala de estar y se dejó caer en el sillón; estaba exhausto, luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos pero parecía una tarea imposible. Antes de notarlo, se durmió, pensando en que seguramente Imaizumi había comprado nuevos muebles, pues esta no era la primera vez que visitaba a su amigo, pero las sillas siempre se habían sentido diferentes.

Y ahora que lo notaba, seguramente había redecorado todo diferente.

* * *

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, asaltado por la cegadora luz de la mañana; como si diez ladrillos le hubieran caído en la cabeza, se encogió. Frotó sus ojos, su boca se sentía seca y el sabor en su lengua era horrible.

Miró a todas partes, intentando encontrar a Naruko o Imaizumi, los recuerdos de la noche anterior le llegaban; atravesando sus ojos como centellas conforme pasaban los segundos.

No estaba completamente seguro, pero creía que hubo unos segundos de la noche anterior en los que pudo haber muerto.

Se puso de pie y caminó a la cocina, seguramente su par de amigos habían salido a comprar el desayuno. Era tan afortunado de tenerlos, sonrió recordando a ambos. Aprovecharía y haría café, él no era fanático del sabor, pero había visto suficientes programas de televisión como para saber que el café ayudaba con la resaca.

Notó que la cafetera no estaba en su lugar, así que se arrodilló y abrió la alacena bajo el lavabo; escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrar. "¡Naruko, Imaizumi!" pensó con alegría, se irguió, olvidando donde se encontraba, así que se golpeó con el fregadero. Se encogió, quejándose del dolor.

Escuchó pasos llegar hasta el marco de la puerta.

—E-ey —saludó Onoda con voz temblorosa, todavía miraba luces por el golpe.

Escuchó dos golpes apagados en el piso.

Sakamichi miró a sus amigos en la puerta; abrió sus ojos en sorpresa cuando notó que, de hecho, no eran sus dos mejores amigos.

Y este, de hecho, no era el apartamento de Imaizumi.

El verdadero dueño lo miraba como si Onoda fuera un insecto al que exterminar cuanto antes, como si no tuviera valor alguno como persona.

En su defensa, Onoda _sí había_ irrumpido en su apartamento.

El dueño empezó a chillar como un animal herido, el chico de ojos grandes se sorprendió y se le cortó la respiración; pero lo primero que notó del chico altísimo fueron sus dientes blancos y rectos.

—U-u-uh… ¡Lo lamento! —Se inclinó con sus dos palmas extendidas, disculpándose.

Onoda miró al otro chico, sus extremidades eran delgadas y largas, su piel era bastante blanca y su cabello estaba rapado a los lados con un mohawk rubio en medio. Ladeaba su cabeza ante cualquier movimiento que el bajo chico hacía, como un animal mirando a su presa.

—De-debería irme —musitó, el chico no respondía, solo enseñaba sus dientes y lo miraba; su madre siempre le había enseñado que debía ser educado ante todo—. Um… me llamo Onoda Saka-

—¡Insecto! —Chilló inhumanamente el esquelético chico— ¡¿Qué hace un asqueroso insecto en mi casa?!

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —Sakamichi comenzó a correr hacia la puerta.

—¡Asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso!

Olvidó el golpeteo fuerte de su cabeza cuando comenzó a correr por su vida; el diseño del apartamento era igual al de Imaizumi, por eso encontrar la salida no fue difícil. Aun cuando cerró la puerta, podía haber jurado escuchar "Asqueroso, asqueroso" muchas veces más.

* * *

No le tomó más de cinco minutos llegar a la conclusión que se había equivocado de piso, resultó que había terminado en el apartamento del chico que vivía arriba de Imaizumi. Su amigo vivía en el piso dos y el de los dientes blancos vivía en el piso tres. Naruko no tuvo su mala suerte y el velocista de Naniwa había llegado a salvo al apartamento intencionado.

Y ahora se reía a carcajadas de Onoda.

—¡No pudo creer que hayas escalado demás! —exclamaba entre risas y lágrimas.

Sakamichi solo se arreglaba los anteojos mientras Imaizumi hacía el desayuno y de vez en cuando reprendía a Naruko.

—Me sorprende que sigas vivo —estableció escueto el más alto de los tres.

—¡¿U-uh?! —exclamó con pavor, Imaizumi no era el chico más cálido de todos, pero debía estar bromeando ¿verdad?

—Su nombre es Akira Midousuji, asiste a una universidad cerca de aquí, he oído que es parte del club ciclista y que viene de Kyoto. Es un tipo antipático.

—¿Seguro que _tú_ deberías estar diciendo eso, superestrella? —Interrumpió Naruko entre risas y burlas— ¡No hay nadie más antipático que tú!

—Midousuji es irritante, te haría bien evitarlo —aconsejó ignorando al ostentoso velocista, ganándose unas quejas en el camino—. Una vez le gritó a la señora Kobayashi porque había olvidado tapar el bote de la basura.

—Tal vez solo le gusta mantener el apartamento limpio —defendió Onoda, encogiéndose de hombros; su madre siempre le enseñó a no creer lo peor de una persona.

—Ella tiene ochenta y siete años —increpó molesto—, y sufre de Alzheimer.

Los tres chicos quedaron en silencio, interrumpido por la estridente risa de Shoukichi Naruko.

* * *

Onoda no volvió a sacar el tema, era bastante claro que a su amigo no le agradaba para nada su vecino; sin embargo… ¿no se sintió de la misma manera cuando conoció a su amigo pelirrojo?

Además… él no se sentía completamente libre de culpa al haber invadido el apartamento de Midousuji; sabía que el esquelético chico había estado en todo su derecho al llamarlo… insecto… o asqueroso…

De cualquier manera, era su obligación disculparse apropiadamente.

La primera vez que lo intentó, fue cuando pasó una semana desde el incidente, Onoda lo encontró mientras él salía del apartamento; un bolso con una correa que pasaba transversalmente su pecho, llevaba un casco en su mano. Caminaba desgarbado y parecía que sus pies pesaban toneladas cada vez que daba un paso.

—¡Midousuji! —Llamó, pero parecía que no lo escuchaba— ¡Midousuji! —Volvió a decir.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, aun así caminó a su lado.

—¡Ah! Lo siento, soy amigo de Imaizumi, é-él vive debajo de ti —eso no se había escuchado bien—. ¡Quiero decir! Él vive en el apartamento del piso de abajo. Bueno, él me dio tu nombre, espero que no te moleste. ¡Pero no pude preguntártelo el día que nos vimos! —movía los brazos como un hombre ahogándose, estaba nervioso, Midousuji Akira parecía no haberse percatado que Onoda iba a su lado.

—Umm… ¡Mi nombre es Sakamichi Onoda! Pu-puedes decirme Onoda… ¡o-o Sakamichi!

Midousuji siguió caminando, llegó a su bicicleta; era una _road racer_ plateada, el asiento estaba muy arriba, era la primera vez que veía una así; en el tubo inferior del cuadro se leía: _De Rosa_. Él se maravilló: "¡Que bicicleta más interesante!". El más alto se puso en cuclillas y comenzó a quitar el candado y la cadena que tenía.

—¡Qué bonita bicicleta!

Un par de ojos obsidiana se enfocaron en él, y su respiración se atoró en su tráquea, no obstante, pasados unos segundos, parecieron no considerarlo importante porque reanudaron su atención en liberar la bicicleta.

—¡Ah! Lo siento mucho, mira —comenzó a escudriñar en su mochila por un pequeño paquete con envoltura color lavanda y un listón azulino; no fue hasta que lo presentó al chico que realizó cómo parecía la situación—… um… esto… —sus mejillas se pusieron tan cálidas como una tarde de verano— ¡Lamento mucho haber invadido tu apartamento! ¡Por favor acepta estas galletas con chispas de chocolate que hizo mi mamá en retribución!

"¿Retribución?"

Onoda quería enterrarse en el piso.

—Mi madre las hornea cada mes y me envía algunas para tener siempre un poco de mi hogar aquí en la universidad.

Recordó el olor que siempre ahogaba su casa cada vez que su madre las hacía, él las comía después del desayuno cuando tenía vacaciones, miraba sus programas favoritos mientras hundía el postre en leche, eran deliciosas; antes que él pudiera notarlo sus labios se habían estirado en una sonrisa.

Miró a Midousuji y descubrió que el chico se le había quedado mirando.

—U-u-uh ¡y-y por eso quiero que las tengas! —Le ofreció el pequeño paquete, Onoda sabía el valor de cada galleta, por eso quería que Midousuji las comiera.

Los gigantes y oscuros ojos seguían pegados a él, por una fracción de segundo el de gafas pensó que él iría a aceptar el gesto, pero Akira se montó en su bicicleta, alejándose de él.

—No me gustan las galletas —anunció.

En segundos Midousuji se había perdido en el camino, dejando el presente en las manos de Onoda.

La segunda vez que lo intentó fue cuando pasó un mes desde el percance, Onoda juró no volver a probar algo remotamente parecido al vodka, la experiencia había sido suficientemente mortal. Eran las siete de la noche, había pasado toda la tarde con Naruko e Imaizumi en el apartamento del último, estudiando para un examen de la siguiente semana. El trío ya había dado por terminado el día y cada uno se dirigía a su dormitorio.

El velocista y él bajaron por el ascensor, caminaban hacia el lobby cuando su amigo recordó que había olvidado sus notas en el apartamento del ace.

—¡Ni siquiera me tardaré dos segundos! —aseguró el pelirrojo.

Ya habían pasado más de cinco minutos, pero a Onoda no le molestaba esperarlo. Escuchó el pestillo de la puerta principal abrirse y a Midousuji atravesando el marco de la puerta. Sakamichi lo recibió como él mejor podía, con una sonrisa y corriendo hacia él.

Gotas errantes dejaban trazos húmedos en su frente y su respiración estaba agitada, era evidente que venía de practicar ciclismo; Onoda se maravilló, la vida en la universidad era diferente que antes, las materias eran distintas y ahora debía gastar más tiempo en sus estudios, él no era un genio, a pesar de lo mucho que le repetían que su apariencia lo indicaba (Deben ser los lentes, respondía él cada vez).

—¿Practicas hasta tarde? —preguntó, solo para darse cuenta que había sido algo tonto, Midousuji llevaba todavía sus shorts de ciclismo. Onoda se golpeó mentalmente.

El del mohawk no le respondió.

—Esa fue una pregunta bastante tonta —se rio el chico de ojos azules.

—Lo fue —comentó Midousuji—, tonto Sakamichi.

El de gafas sintió las esquinas de sus labios estirarse hasta que dolieron, por alguna razón, siempre le alegraba obtener respuestas del chico de Kyoto y que supiera su nombre lo hacía querer estallar de felicidad.

—Midousuji, antes no aceptaste las galletas, así que debo disculparme de una diferente manera —hizo saber.

—¿Por qué deberías? —Preguntó mirando al frente, apretó el botón del ascensor—, eso es asqueroso.

—Es lo que se debe hacer —respondió sin más explicaciones.

—Eres asqueroso —murmuró el alto.

Pero ya era muy tarde, Onoda había comenzado a hurgar en su mochila por el pequeño paquete de poliestireno. En el almuerzo, los tres chicos habían ido a comer en una cafetería justo en la esquina del campus; el ciclista escalador había ordenado un pequeño postre pensando que tal vez se encontraría con el excéntrico vecino de Imaizumi.

Y afortunadamente lo había hecho.

—¡Esto es para ti!

Abrió el contenedor descartable para revelar una porción de un pastel de fresas, era redondo y pequeño, la crema batida adornaba en espiral la punta y una fresa también.

Esperaba que a Midousuji le gustaran las fresas.

El chico enfermizamente delgado se acercó a Onoda, mantenía su cabeza al suelo, mirando al de gafas; se acercó al rostro de él, su espalda crujía con sus movimientos, ladeaba su cabeza mientras miraba al más bajo como si fuera una extraña criatura que estudiar.

—Los dulces arruinan tus dientes, insecto —escupió las palabras—, roen y roen y roen y roen y roen hasta que ya no queda nada.

—¿Eh… de verdad? —preguntó sin pensar, él ya sabía eso.

—¿Por qué quieres arruinar mis dientes, insecto asqueroso? —Midousuji se acercó tanto a su rostro que Onoda pudo sentir su cálido aliento chocando contra sus anteojos, empañándolos.

—Pero Midousuji, yo-

—¡Onoda! —Llamó Naruko interrumpiendo sus palabras— ¡Ey, tú! ¡Tipo extraño aléjate de mí amigo!

Cuando Akira escuchó la voz del pelirrojo, sus ojos salieron disparados en su dirección, sin embargo su rostro quedó inmovible, Sakamichi miró sus dientes y su lengua.

—¿Protegiendo a tu amigo? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Se alejó del pequeño chico, Onoda no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado al dejar de sentir su olor, no le había molestado tener tan cerca del excéntrico adolescente.

—¡Sí! —contestó Naruko con su energía de siempre.

Akira resopló con burla y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, se irguió hasta que su espalda quedó completamente recta.

—¡Qué asco! —Se reía— Es verdaderamente asqueroso, honor entre amigos. —Sus hombros se movían descontroladamente y su sonrisa se estiraba en todo su rostro como una máscara.

Caminó al ascensor, pasando al lado de Naruko, el pelirrojo estaba tenso, como si en cualquier segundo tendría que lanzarse al otro y comenzar una pelea. Midousuji caminó de largo arrastrando sus pies, como si los dos chicos de baja estatura habían desaparecido.

—Ese tipo me da escalofríos —susurró Naruko cuando Midousuji desapareció.

—Ah, sí… —aceptó Onoda, rogando para sus adentros que su amigo pelirrojo no escuchara el fuerte latir de su corazón, causado por la proximidad del alto adolescente.

La tercera vez que intentó disculparse con Midousuji fue una coincidencia, realmente; un sábado en la mañana, el trío se había reunido para estudiar, las evaluaciones estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y ninguno era sobresaliente en las materias.

Onoda se había ofrecido en ir y comprar el desayuno, fue a una cafetería que quedaba a unos tres bloques del apartamento; hizo una lista para no olvidar nada: Waffles con sirope de chocolate para Naruko, un bagel para Imaizumi y pancakes para él.

Salió del lugar y caminó hacia su bicicleta, hasta que un aroma acarició todos sus sentidos, entrando por su nariz y disipando el dulce olor por todo su cuerpo, Onoda respiró profundo y miró una pequeña pastelería; sonrió de oreja a oreja y entró al establecimiento.

Las mesas eran rosas y las paredes también; Sakamichi sintió haber entrado en el mundo de las chicas mágicas, así como Madoka mágica (un gusto que seguiría siendo secreto). Siempre había tenido una debilidad por los dulces, así que compró una docena de cupcakes diminutos en un bastón, revestidos de glaseado de diferentes colores: se llamaban cake pops.

Iban de todos los colores del arcoíris, eran bolitas con tamaño para un bocado.

Con mucho cuidado, acomodó su carga en la parte trasera de su bicicleta y se dirigió al apartamento de Imaizumi.

Cuando arribó a su destino y encadenó su bici, notó que alguien más lo hacía también. Levantó sus ojos, arriba y arriba hasta que llegó al cada vez más familiar rostro de Midousuji Akira; quien hizo una mueca cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Onoda, en cambio, sonrió hasta que sus comisuras dolieron.

—Sakamichi… —gruñó, como si su nombre fuera una maldición.

—¡Sabes mi nombre! —saludó.

—Me lo dijiste el día que nos conocimos, no eres muy inteligente —estableció.

—Ups —musitó riéndose.

Ambos chicos esperaron al ascensor, en silencio; el chico esquelético mantenía su mirada fija sin parpadear, Onoda se movía nerviosamente, necesitaba hablar y obtener la atención de él pero no sabía cómo.

La máquina silbó y abrió las compuertas.

—¿Mañana entrenando? —preguntó el de anteojos.

Akira no respondió, pero no era como si el pequeño esperaba diferente; así que siguió hablando. Cada uno seleccionó el piso al que iba.

—Yo salí a comprar desayuno. Midousuji ¿has comido en el "La casa del omelette"? ¡Es delicioso! Mira ahí compré esto —mostró las bolsas que tenía—… aunque no compré omelette, ¡pero he escuchado que es muy bueno! Deberías ir si tienes tiempo —sonrió.

Notó que el chico alto lo miraba mientras sacaba su lengua.

—¿Quieres? —ofreció, asumiendo que Akira miraba los cake pops que tenía en sus manos. La caja tenía hoyos diminutos en los que el bastón en los que venía se fijaba.

Midousuji parecía que lo estaba considerando por primera vez.

Levantó su mano y arqueó sus largos dedos.

Onoda prácticamente saltó de felicidad, hizo malabares con las bolsas de comida, quitó la cubierta de plástico y ofreció los pequeños postres al huesudo chico; no tenía idea si Midousuji tomaría uno, dos o hasta los doce cake pops pero poco le importaba.

El del mohawk rubio tomó solamente uno, el amarillo.

El elevador silbó, era el piso de Onoda; Midousuji se veía cómico, el diminuto postre en sus larguiruchas falanges, se veía como un cocodrilo con un moño, si el de gafas tenía que opinar, el contraste le parecía enternecedor.

—Este es mi piso —informó el pequeño, un poco decepcionado, quería pasar más tiempo conversando con el vecino de Imaizumi.

Akira seguía mirando el cake pop como si fuera de otro mundo, parpadear parecía un concepto extranjero para él.

—Nos vemos por ahí, Midousuji —se despidió, saliendo del elevador.

Él lo miró como si se iba a despedir, pero en lugar de eso dijo:

—Eres asqueroso, Sakamichi.

El ascensor resonó otra vez y las puertas se cerraron.

La tercera es la vencida, pensó.

* * *

Había algo gratificante en el sentimiento que recorría su cuerpo cuando Midousuji tomaba algo que Onoda le daba, no eran las palabras amables, ya que el chico de ojos grandes y negros nunca agradecía; la mayoría de veces se quedaba silente, y otras murmuraba un "Asqueroso Sakamichi".

La cuestión era que… no siempre funcionaba.

Akira Midousuji era todo menos predecible: algunos días Onoda pensaba seriamente en qué le podría gustar al vecino de Imaizumi, comprar pastelillos (porque creía que él era un goloso como el de anteojos) solo para ser amenazado contra un muro mientras el del Mohawk siseaba: "¿Por qué quieres arruinar mis dientes, insecto?" Otros días no tenía más para dar que un pequeño llavero del tamaño de una bellota de Pikachu (que había salido repetido en una cápsula de gashapon) Akira lo había aceptado y al siguiente día lo vislumbró adornando sus llaves.

Nunca se había caracterizado como una persona brillante así que tardó unas cuantas semanas repitiendo esta pequeña actividad diaria hasta que el pequeño otaku comenzó a notar un patrón: Akira siempre tomaba las cosas amarillas. No pensó mucho en por qué el color llamaba la atención del chico alto y desgarbado, pero ahora que sabía lo que le gustaba, tendría una idea para saber qué le gustaría recibir.

Iba todas las tardes a la casa de Imaizumi, siempre a la misma hora: cuatro de la tarde y últimamente siempre encontraba al chico con pómulos protruidos y mejillas huecas saliendo del elevador con una botella con agua. _'¡Qué coincidencia!'_ pensaba Onoda.

Fue una coincidencia de verdad, el siguiente miércoles, Onoda había olvidado que su sesión de estudios se había cancelado; Imaizumi se había quedado en la biblioteca del campus para un tiempo a solas. Naruko se había tomado el día para visitar a su familia: su hermano cumplía años.

Su celular se había quedado sin batería y sin previo aviso, el cielo había dejado caer una tormenta espantosa, el pequeño otaku estaba seguro que las nubes habían ahorrado esa cantidad de agua por meses. Miró con espanto las canaletas de las calles rebosando, los desagües no eran lo suficiente para las interminables gotas gordas que caían del cielo.

El de anteojos se encontraba fuera del edificio del apartamento de Imaizumi, el pequeño tejado que no cubría más que la entrada, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba mojándose mientras que la otra estaba pegada a la puerta de vidrio con llave; su ropa comenzaba a pegarse y sus zapatos estaban empapados. No se atrevía a salir de ahí, cuando miraba a los lados, le era imposible ver más que una capa gruesa de neblina; como si fuera algodón.

Lo único que podía escuchar eran las millones de gotas golpeando el pavimento a la vez, así que cuando la puerta se desbloqueó; Onoda estaba enfocado en el agua del drenaje que amenazaba con subir a la acera. Estaba parado frente a la entrada, así que fue empujado por la persona que salió con la puerta.

―Oof ―dejó salir el chico de anteojos.

—Sakamichi idiota, no te pares en la entrada —saludó Midousuji con una sombrilla negra y guantes del mismo color abrazando sus manos.

Onoda notó que llevaba una bolsa de basura, el alto adolescente caminó imperturbable por la lluvia, doblando la esquina.

—¡Midousuji! —llamó con una sonrisa cuando el chico del mohawk dorado regresó.

Ojos negros, demasiado grandes para su rostro, lo miraron; Onoda esperó que toda la situación tuviera sentido en la mente de Akira, pero al parecer nunca lo hizo pues el chico alto arrastró sus pies de regreso al apartamento sin decir una palabra más.

El corazón del pequeño se hundió con desesperación al ver que la única puerta de escape se cerraba y él no podía hacer nada más que ver.

Midousuji podía ser cruel.

Bajó el rostro y se debatió por sentarse en el piso y mojarse los pantalones… pero por lo menos estaría sentado, así que lo hizo.

—Sakamichi —vino la voz de Akira arrastrando las sílabas de su nombre.

Onoda levantó la mirada, el chico de ojos hundidos sostenía la puerta abierta con una mano enguantada y lo miraba como si él fuera un caso perdido.

—¿Midousuji?

—Si quieres quedarte como un tonto insecto en la lluvia, no es problema mío.

Terminó las palabras y siguió caminando, dejando que puerta se cerrara, Onoda se arrastró como pudo a la entrada, deteniendo la tabla de vidrio con una mano. La sonrisa que subió a su rostro lo tomó desprevenido hasta a él.

—¡Muchas gracias! —se exaltó, Akira siguió caminando encorvado—. Seguramente te preguntas ¿qué hace Onoda afuera del apartamento con esta tormenta? La respuesta es un poco larga pero divertida —aseguró—: Todo comenzó la semana pasada, los chicos y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en estudiar hoy en la casa de Imaizumi, pero no sabíamos que Imaizumi iba a quedarse en el campus… ¡Y luego la batería de mi celular murió! Ni siquiera Naruko…

La historia siguió pero Midousuji parecía no escuchar nada; Onoda calló solo cuando el chico de un metro ochenta-y-algo entró al elevador.

El de anteojos se comenzó a despedir, agradeciendo el favor de abrirle la puerta, él esperaría a Imaizumi en el lobby; aunque pensaba que quizás su amigo no regresaría hasta casi medianoche, así que esperaría hasta que la lluvia menguara. Miró a un lado, la tormenta caía enfurecida sin parecer parar nunca.

—Si te quedas con la ropa empapada te enfermarás, insecto —dijo Akira, haciéndose a un lado—, debes cambiarte y ponerte algo seco.

—Pero no tengo una muda extra de ropa —explicó con desesperación.

—Idiotamichi —llamó, uniendo su nombre con un insulto. 'Muy creativo' pensó Onoda—… yo tengo una muda extra de ropa seca.

'Oh'

Los ojos del otaku prácticamente brillaron ante la propuesta y se apresuró al elevador, las gotas que caían de su ropa manchaban la alfombra; Midousuji apretó el botón de su piso.

La puerta se cerró y ambos adolescentes se quedaron en silencio, la música tediosa compuesta de pianos era lo único que prevenía el completo mutismo. Onoda se estremecía, ¿la razón? Cincuenta por ciento debido al frío que sentía al estar empapados de pies a cabeza, cincuenta por ciento por sentir la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de Midousuji.

Sabía que sería imposible notarlo, pero se movió unos míseros milímetros, lo suficiente para tocarlo con su brazo. Quizás él no lo sintió, ya que no hizo nada para sacudirse al pequeño de anteojos.

Quizás…

Cuando las puertas del elevador timbraron, Akira salió disparado, Onoda tuvo que apresurarse para alcanzarlo, además, era poco lo que se podía comparar un paso con las largas piernas de Midousuji con las suyas.

Llegó a su apartamento y abrió la puerta para Onoda, tal vez era lo liviana que sentía la cabeza después de tener ese pequeño contacto con él o quizás su mala visión, pero alcanzó a ver un pequeño rastro arenoso color rosa en las pálidas mejillas del chico con ojos ahuecados.

Y eso por alguna razón lo hizo sentir más mareado que antes.

Akira corrió a la cocina, murmurando algo acerca de Onoda necesitando algo caliente para beber o si no se enfermaría de hipotermia; así que quedó solo en la sala de estar. A pesar de haber dormido ahí antes, bajo la influencia de un soporífico, no recordaba absolutamente nada, quizás solamente, el sentimiento táctil de la alfombra en su mejilla.

Caminó por la estancia, rodeando la pequeña mesa de centro; la televisión estaba situada en una repisa con varios compartimientos, bajo la pantalla estaban alineados varios DVDs de diferentes animes ordenados alfabéticamente. Onoda como, era de esperarse, conocía o había visto casi todos.

Se agachó para mirarlos de cerca, su rostro se iluminó cuando notó la serie original _y_ completa de "Neon Genesis Evangelion". Ese anime definitivamente entraba en su top cinco de: "Los mejores animes de todos los tiempos".

Al acercarse más, miró a sus piernas, su empapada ropa goteaba la alfombra; pintándola de un color café. Onoda retrocedió gateando con velocidad hasta llegar a la entrada nuevamente, sería de mala educación mojar y ensuciar un apartamento que no fuera el suyo, y menos cuando Midousuji gentilmente lo había invitado adentro.

Hizo lo que cualquier persona sensible haría, comenzó a desvestirse. Si se deshacía de su ropa, no mojaría nada. Sí, eso era lo que pensaba. Pero no era idiota, no se desnudaría en un hogar ajeno, solo se quedaría en ropa interior.

' _Buen trabajo Sakamichi Onoda, eres un genio'_ se daba una palmada mental.

Seguía felicitándose en su mente cuando unos chirridos lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Dirigió su mirada a la fuente del sonido y descubrió que los chillidos venían de Midousuji, que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Su rostro estaba positivamente rojo, y en sus manos sostenía una bandeja con dos bebidas calientes, las tazas de vivos colores vibraban; le tomó a Onoda un momento para notar que no era la bandeja que temblaba si no las manos del chico.

—¡¿Qué haces Idiotamichi?! ¡Asqueroso, asqueroso! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

—Umm… —pensó Onoda, comenzando a entrar en pánico con lo afectado que se miraba Akira—… no quería mojar tu piso y entonces…

—Obsceno Idiotamichi —escupió con mejillas sonrojadas—, te desnudas en la casa de tus amigos.

Onoda tuvo que cubrirse con sus dos manos para ocultar su rostro coloreado, la vergüenza era tanta que casi pasa por alto…

—Espera, ¿soy tu amigo? —preguntó, moviendo su dedo índice para descubrir su ojo y poder mirar al alto adolescente.

Midousuji volvió a chillar y a repetir "obsceno" como si fuera un rezo, Sakamichi dejó de oír, escuchando en sus oídos la palabra "amigo" con la voz de él.

Fue empujado hacia un cuarto con fuerza, aparentemente, Akira había puesto la bandeja con las bebidas sobre la mesa y ahora lo obligaba a entrar a su cuarto. Cuando Onoda estuvo adentro, él cerró de golpe la puerta a su espalda.

—¡Busca cualquier ropa y cámbiate "Asqueromichi"! —gritó.

Miró a su alrededor, una cama en la esquina, con una pequeña mesa a su lado; un armario en la pared en frente y un escritorio con papeles y libros ordenados.

¡Esta era la habitación de Midousuji!

No supo porque, se sintió cohibido de repente; Akira dormía, se bañaba y estudiaba ahí… probablemente.

—Pe-pero Midousuji, ¡no tengo otra muda de ropa!

—¡Usa la mía! —exclamó su respuesta, seguido por un murmuro, Onoda pensó escuchar algo como: "y te la quedas, no quiero contagiarme de tus gérmenes"

No tuvo tiempo de sentirse ofendido porque algo llamó su atención en la mesa de noche de Akira, una foto enmarcada de una mujer; tenía cabello castaño y ojos ámbar, sonreía de una manera que hacía a Onoda sentirse cálido por dentro. No había duda que era su madre, le preguntaría más tarde si podía conocerla, se miraba como una gran y amable persona.

—Sakamichiiiii —Midousuji arrastraba su nombre con impaciencia, la voz lo trajo de nuevo a la tierra y con un poco de timidez comenzó a buscar en el armario algo que podría quedarle.

Encontró una camiseta sin mangas blanca que llegaba hasta sus piernas y un par de shorts que alcanzaban sus rodillas. Se miró en el espejo antes de salir, se veía bobo, pero no había nada más en el armario de él que le quedara sin verse como un niño.

Cuando salió, Midousuji estaba sentado en la sala de estar, usaba también una camiseta sin mangas negras y un pantalón de algodón, probablemente un pijama. Onoda se preguntaba donde se había cambiado, pero notó una cesta llena de ropa recién lavada ahí.

Las extremidades del chico se miraban más largas todavía, Sakamichi no había notado la amplia espalda del otro, aun con su complexión delgada. El de anteojos miró hacia el lado contrario, sus mejillas se comenzaban a calentar.

—La-la lluvia no parece que va a parar pronto, ¿Uh? —intentó hacer conversación, Midousuji lo ignoró y llamó por teléfono ordenando una pizza.

Por alguna razón se sintió un poco extraño saber que el chico enfermizamente delgado comía como una persona normal

No le preguntó acerca de los ingredientes que quería, pero eso a Onoda no le molestó. Todavía sentía irreal estar ahí con Akira, tenía un presentimiento que él era de las pocas personas que lo habían hecho… o por lo menos lo esperaba.

—Elige algo que quieras ver, Idiotamichi —señaló al mueble debajo del televisor, a la enorme colección de series y películas que tenía.

La idea de tener una "noche de películas" con Midousuji lo hacía tan feliz que se le dificultaba estar en un solo lugar sin saltar. Sin decir más se hincó y comenzó a buscar un título que llamara su atención; el otro lo dejó con la tarea y salió del cuarto.

Onoda comenzó a hurgar, no se decidía si volver a ver alguna película que ya había visto o tomar la oportunidad y mirar una nueva con midousuji.

Se decidió por seleccionar una película que solo había visto dos veces… eso ya era un progreso. Tomó la pequeña caja que decía _Hunter x Hunter: Phantom Rouge,_ porque no había nada mejor que ver como niños salvaban el día; además, de alguna manera podía identificarse con el protagonista.

Sin pedir más permiso introdujo el CD al reproductor y encendió la televisión; pero un minuto después sonó el timbre de la puerta. Debía ser el repartidor de pizza.

—El dinero está sobre la mesa. —Vino la voz de Akira.

Asintió y abrió la puerta, el repartidor se miraba como de veinte años, mucho más alto que él, y una barba incipiente en su quijada. Miró a Onoda desde arriba con una sonrisa; recibió la comida y pagó debidamente, luego sacó de su propio efectivo y le dio propina.

Comenzó a cerrar la puerta cuando el repartidor metió su pie, impidiéndoselo.

El de antojos vio al chico a los ojos y preguntó si había algo más.

—Amigo, vamos —comenzó el chico, Onoda notó que su cara estaba cubierta de granos y su piel se miraba grasosa; probablemente su dieta consistía en gran parte de pizzas—, ya viste como el cielo se está cayendo, dame un poco más. —extendió su mano huesuda.

Comenzó a buscar más en su bolsa más dinero, la explicación del repartidor tenía sentido, así que le dio todo lo que le quedaba.

El chico con migas de bigote miró lo que había recibido e hizo un rostro de decepción; sonrió con simpatía revelando sus dientes torcidos.

—¿Mencioné que el elevador se dañó y tuve que subir todas esas escalones? Vamos, ayuda a un hermano aquí.

Onoda arregló sus anteojos, empujándolos en el puente de su nariz, y buscó más cambio en su bolsillo; al no encontrar nada, se acercó a la habitación en donde estaba Midousuji, preguntando si él tenía un poco más de dinero.

Se sobresaltó cuando el chico huesudo se dirigió a la puerta, su corazón no parecía estar quieto cuando él se acercaba. Al parecer el repartidor sentía lo mismo que él porque se encogió en el lugar cuando lo vio, abrió sus pequeños ojos en lo que parecía… ¿miedo?

¿Por qué alguien le tendría miedo a Midousuji?

No, seguramente no era eso.

El pelinegro fácilmente le ganaba en estatura al otro aun cuando se encorvaba y miraba fijamente, con suma concentración; el repartidor retrocedió un paso. Miró su mano extendida, todavía tenía el dinero que Onoda le había dado; Akira mostró sus filas grandes de dientes, perlas blancas que dejaban ciego a quien las miraba por largo tiempo.

—Esto es casi el precio de la pizza —sonrió Midousuji, haciendo tintinar sus dientes—, ¿quieres aprovecharte de Sakamichi?

—¿Q-que? —Tartamudeó el repartidor—. No.

—Midousuji, está bien —sonrió Onoda intentando calmarlo.

Akira dirigió sus enormes ojos negros hacia él, Sakamichi lo miró con ojos gentiles.

El chico de la pizza estaba temblando, Midousuji había agarrado su muñeca, pero tenía temor de moverla. El alto siseó como si fuera una serpiente, Onoda pensó que era adorable.

—Lo-lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Ten, quédense con el dinero —el chico parecía que se orinaría en cualquier momento.

Los ojos de Midousuji volvieron a posarse en él.

—Fue mi dinero, está bien, puede quedárselo.

—Quédatelo —el alto se dirigió al repartidor—, pero si regresas e intentas aprovecharte, escoria, te las verás conmigo —sus blancos incisivos chocaron entre ellos como cristal.

Soltó la muñeca y él se alejó lo más rápido de Akira, tropezándose en el camino.

—Idiotamichi —llamó e insultó el pelinegro cerrando la puerta—, el elevador no está averiado, eres tan ingenuamente crédulo que me das asco.

Onoda solo se rio, no había pensado en eso.

Akira llevó la caja de pizza a la sala y la puso en el suelo, Sakamichi se sentó a su lado y tomó una porción; ambos adolescente apoyados en el sofá y sentados en el piso alfombrado, los muebles estaban sobrevalorados.

La película comenzó, asumió que Midousuji apreciaba su elección pues no hizo protesta alguna. Su sonrisa aumentó diez veces más al pensar que sus gustos y los del chico alto no eran tan diferentes; le dio otro mordisco a su porción.

Cuanto terminó su comida, la película ni siquiera iba por la mitad; se le estaba dificultando en gran manera ver el largometraje por tercera vez, pues lo único que tenía en su cabeza era la cercanía del chico del Mohawk. Sentía el calor de Midousuji y en donde sus dos cuerpos contactaban con cada folículo de su piel; Onoda nunca se consideró una persona sobre sensible pero Akira parecía querer contradecirlo.

Dejó de escuchar las voces de los personajes y francamente ni siquiera recordaba de qué se trataba la película; solo sentía y veía los pequeños movimientos de Akira, como cambiaba de posición a una más cómoda, el ritmo de su respiración y cuando a veces le parecía escuchar unos sonidos tan débiles como risitas o resoplidos.

Se recostó en el huesudo codo del chico.

Akira no se movió.

Este territorio era desconocido, Onoda consideraba a Midousuji su amigo pero el contacto físico nunca había sido necesario y mucho menos considerado. Excepto… excepto que ahora él lo quería, por alguna razón no deseaba más en ese momento que poder sentir la piel del chico en la suya.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y se sentía emocionado aunque ya sabía cómo terminaba la película; tenía algo en mente, un tonto pensamiento que se volvió una idea y terminó siendo una pequeña misión. Onoda nunca fue conocido por su gusto por la adrenalina, pero sí por no pensar seriamente las cosas.

Puso su mano en la alfombra y se apoyó, inclinándose hacia el lado que se apoyaba en Midousuji, pero aún el delgado adolescente era mucho más alto, seguramente lo odiaría por eso, pero tal vez no…

—Akira —dijo Onoda, usando su nombre por primera vez.

El chico al oírlo giró su rostro rápidamente por la sorpresa, Onoda se adelantó para besar sus labios. Ni siquiera se pudo considerar concretamente un "beso", más bien un choque doloroso de bocas; pero aun así él pudo sentir como una calidez recorría su rostro hasta su cuello, y como a Midousuji le pasaba lo mismo.

De hecho, él tenía los ojos tan abiertos como platos, sin moverse un milímetro.

El golpe vino de sorpresa.

El aire fue completamente vaciado de sus pulmones, Onoda inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, la mano de Midousuji lo obligaba.

Supo ahí que lo había arruinado todo.

―¡Midousuji, lo siento! ¡No tengo idea que fue eso!

Akira estaba completamente sonrojado, se tapaba su rostro con una larga mano pero el color rosa se miraba hasta sus orejas. Comenzó a tintinear sus dientes, repetidamente, retrajo sus labios mostrando las dos filas blancas; a Onoda le recordó a un lobo que había visto en Animal Planet hace dos semanas (el lobo de las montañas atacará si se siente amenazado, sus recursos alimenticios consisten en cabras y roedores, había dicho el narrador). En ese momento, él se sintió muy pequeño.

El chico de un metro ochenta-y-tantos era de ninguna manera gentil, pero habían sido amigos por una considerable cantidad de tiempo, ¿no? Onoda no tenía nada que temer.

¿Verdad?

―Fuera, Sakamichi ―dijo Akira, dándole la espalda.

Onoda no pudo hacer más que obedecer.

Salió del apartamento sin escuchar nada más, ni un chillido por parte del chico, ni un "insecto" o un "Idiotamichi"; y por alguna razón eso lo hacía sentir peor.

No se molestó en ponerse en contacto con Imaizumi, salió del complejo de apartamentos y se dirigió a su propio dormitorio. La tormenta seguía arrasando, le dio la impresión que el cielo se caía a su alrededor. Se encogió, abrochando más su chaqueta, en un fútil intento por permanecer seco.

Cuando llegó al campus, caían de su cuerpo gotas tan gruesas como las de afuera. Peinó su cabello hacia atrás y se quitó los lentes, parecía como si se había metido a la bañera con toda su ropa puesta como lo hizo cuando tenía trece años. Su madre se preocupó más de la cuenta con ese incidente, pero de nuevo, su madre se sobrepreocupaba con cualquier ocurrencia; al final lo había hecho porque no había dormido por cinco días, demasiado ocupado terminando una serie de anime de seiscientos episodios, y luego tuvo que ponerse al día con su respectivo manga.

Naruko tampoco estaba en el dormitorio.

Se quitó su ropa empapada y se metió a su cama, decidió que dormir sería lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos; tal vez el día siguiente todo volvería a estar bien.

* * *

Onoda no tenía muchos amigos, para comenzar, por eso apreciaba cada uno de ellos. Las personas geniales que había conocido en el camino, Imaizumi, Naruko, Manami; se hubiera sentido desolado si alguno de ellos dejaran de hablarle.

Pero se sentía cien veces peor por Midousuji.

Apreciaba a todos sus amigos por igual, pero Akira... Onoda no sentía realmente (o no quería) que él cayera en esa categoría. Nunca antes había querido besar a sus amigos, así que era seguro asumir que el chico de dientes grandes significaba algo diferente para él.

Si tan solo no lo hubiera arruinado todo.

Estornudó sin aviso, se levantó de su cama para tomar un pañuelo, mientras, Imaizumi y Naruko estudiaban a los pies de su cama. El pequeño pelirrojo se reía a carcajadas, sin prestar atención a lo que el pelinegro estaba diciendo.

―Onoda, no puedo creer que te hayas enfermado de esa manera. ―se volvió a reír.

Después de que se había regresado del apartamento de Akira no pasó nada más por su cabeza, todo esto terminó en él enfermándose con un catarro bastante serio pero tampoco para llegar a ser hipotermia.

Así que ahora estaba en su cuarto, cubierto por sábanas, con dificultad para respirar y con temperatura alta. Naruko e Imaizumi habían sido gentiles y pasaron la sesión de estudio a su dormitorio. Era la última semana de exámenes, el semestre terminaría y las vacaciones de verano comenzarían. Los tres chicos se regresarían a Chiba y verían a sus familias de nuevo.

Debería estar feliz, no tenía ningún miedo de reprobar alguna materia, solo debería esforzarse una semana más y podría disfrutar de sus vacaciones con sus amigos; ir a Akibahara otra vez y comprar el nuevo DVD blue ray de Love Hime.

Debería estar feliz, pero no podía; no cuando había dejado así las cosas con Akira.

Pero no podía encararlo, todo había sido su culpa.

Así que la semana terminó, pero antes de regresarse a su casa, fue al apartamento de Midousuji y dejó un pequeño peluche de "Kon" de la serie Bleach en su puerta. Dejó una pequeña nota debajo del regalo amarillo con las palabras _lo siento,_ escritas.

Tocó el timbre de la puerta y salió corriendo.

Las siete semanas pasaron lentas, siempre salía con sus dos amigos, y con algunos ex miembros del equipo de Sohoku, como Makishima, Kinjou y Tadokoro; se salió con la suya de obligarlos a ir a Akibahara.

Fueron a diferentes tiendas y en cada una Onoda se imaginaba qué artículo amarillo le podría gustar a Akira, y siempre terminaba comprando uno. Tal vez se llenaría de coraje y se los daría.

Probablemente no.

Conforme los días pasaban, su temor iba creciendo; era bastante tonto, Akira ni siquiera asistía a su universidad y ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades que ellos se encontraran por accidente en el apartamento de Imaizumi?

El predestinado día llegó, y Onoda nuevamente se instaló en su dormitorio, todas esas semanas no habían servido para hacerlo olvidar a Akira, aunque muy en el fondo él no lo quería hacer. Si cerraba los ojos todavía podía sentir el choque de labios entre ellos.

Midousuji era cálido y al mismo tiempo frío, como una noche de otoño acompañado del cocoa preparado por su madre; dulce pero a la vez amargo; relajante y ajetreado; una mezcla de sentimientos opuestos que en lugar de confundirlo lo apaciguaban.

Las clases empezaron nuevamente; el primer día Imaizumi se acercó a él, parecía contrariado, como si se debatía si confesarle el secreto del universo.

―Onoda... ―llamó.

El chico de anteojos sonrió en señal de saludo.

―Debo decirte algo ―comenzó―, yo... umm ayer cuando desempaqué mis cosas-

―¡Hola! ―interrumpió estrepitosamente el velocista de Naniwa― ¡Superestrella! ¡Onoda!

―Cuando desempaqué descubrí que yo tengo tu DVD de la película de Love Hime ―siguió, ignorando el saludo del pelirrojo bajito.

Esto solo hizo enojar a Naruko, y los dos comenzaron su cotidiana pelea; Onoda tenía que llegar a su primera clase.

Los tres chicos raramente se veían ahora en el apartamento de Imaizumi, Sakamichi no sabía si estar aliviado pues no había oportunidad para algún encuentro inconveniente con el delgado pelinegro; además los exámenes serían dentro de un mes, no había porqué reunirse en su "grupo de estudio" todavía.

Shunsuke se acercó a la semana siguiente.

―Onoda ―dijo, el de anteojos se acercó.

―¡Imaizumi! ―saludó, Naruko estaba con el pelinegro.

El pelinegro quedó pensativo un momento; luego pareció olvidar que los dos chicos estaban ahí.

―¡Oi! ―llamó el velocista, se molestaba cuando no le prestaban atención― ¡¿Hola, Superestrella?! ¿Estás ahí?

Imaizumi regresó a la tierra.

―Oh, lo siento, olvidé lo que quería decir.

Onoda solo sonrió, él se marchó, dejando al velocista y al escalador confundidos. El pelirrojo resopló fuertemente.

―El Superestrella está actuando raro, ¿no es así?

Los dos se quedaron mirando la espalda de su amigo. Sí, Imaizumi, ciertamente estaba actuando raro.

* * *

La imagen que vio al siguiente día, jamás lo hubiera imaginado; el ostentoso pelirrojo traía al gregario del cuello de su camisa, la escena pudo ser divertida debido a la diferencia en sus estaturas; sin embargo, el estoico pelinegro no se miraba para nada feliz, pero Naruko tampoco. Onoda se asustó un poco y comenzó a repasar en su mente cualquier cosa que había hecho para de alguna manera causar esto, pero nada se le venía a la mente.

―Umm... esto... ―murmuró el de anteojos.

¿Qué había pasado entre ellos?

―Onoda ―comenzó Naruko―, Imaizumi quiere decirte algo.

El escalador miró al más alto, él no le devolvía la mirada, subió una mano para rascarse en cuello.

―Onoda... ―llamó el pelinegro, inseguro.

―El superestrella y yo estamos saliendo ―interrumpió otra vez el esprínter.

―¡¿Qué?! ―exclamó Sakamichi.

―¡¿Qué tiene que ver eso, idiota?! ―regañó Imaizumi, sonrojado al ruidoso chico.

―Sí ―siguió Naruko―, empezó desde el semestre pasado, a finales. ¿Recuerdas el día que cayó la tormenta? Imaizumi no estaba en la biblioteca y yo no fui a visitar a mi padres ―miró al suelo, apenado―, no sabíamos cómo decirte sin que te sintieras incómodo. Solo pasó.

Ambos amigos no lo veían a los ojos.

Onoda saltó de la alegría y abrazó a los dos chicos, los ciclistas se sorprendieron pero rápidamente devolvieron el gesto. ¡Sus dos amigos! ¡Estaba tan feliz! Debió verlo venir, Naruko se preocupaba mucho por Imaizumi y el gregario siempre preguntaba por el velocista.

―Lo sentimos ―dijeron al unísono.

―¡Estoy feliz por ustedes! ―sonrió, cerrando sus ojos.

Intentó no recordar a Akira, pero le fue imposible; por una fracción de segundo, sintió su sonrisa temblar; afortunadamente sus amigos no se dieron cuenta. Uh, al parecer el sentimiento no se había ido.

Imaizumi se aclaró la garganta.

―Oh, sí ―recordó Naruko―. Entonces... por esa razón ayer fui al apartamento del Superestrella, para... ―aclaró su garganta y fue recibido por un golpe del pelinegro en la cabeza. El más bajo se rio mientras el otro seguía sonrojado―. El punto es que: me encontré con el raro vecino de Imaizumi en el camino.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, pero no se atrevió a moverse.

―Midousuji ―recordó Imaizumi, rechinando sus dientes; el nombre solo lo hizo sentirse más ligero de cabeza.

―Sí ―asintió Naruko―, Midousuji. Se acercó a Imaizumi y le preguntó si lo había hecho. Yo le pregunté de qué estaba hablando, porque no me gusta sentirme fuera de onda.

―Porque te gusta entrometerte en la vida de los demás ―se quejó el chico alto.

―¡Cállate, Superestrella! Yo estoy contando la historia.

―Pensé que querías que yo la contara porque, y cito: "era mi responsabilidad" ―se ayudó de sus dedos para crear unas comillas hechas de aire.

―Sí, pero tú apestas contando historias.

Onoda casi no podía creer que ellos dos estuvieran saliendo, y al mismo tiempo, era bastante claro que lo hacían.

Naruko se aclaró la garganta para agregarle más dramatismo.

―El tipo raro me miró, ¡como si no se había percatado que yo estuviera ahí! ¿Cómo alguien _no_ me pudo ver?

Imaizumi puso los ojos en blanco, pero Onoda notó la comisura de sus labios estirándose.

―Y me dijo ―siguió Naruko―: tú eres amigo de Sakamichi.

Onoda volvió a sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

―Debilmaizumi no ha entregado mis mensajes ―continuó Naruko imitando a Akira.

―¡Cómo si fuera a hacerle un favor a ese idiota! ―gritó Imaizumi, luego suspiró y volvió a su mismo estado de ánimo de antes.

―¿Mensaje? ―murmuró Onoda.

El esprínter asintió solemnemente.

―Desde que Imaizumi regresó a su apartamento, el tipo raro ha estado molestándolo acerca de dejarte un mensaje a ti. No teníamos idea que eras su amigo.

Sakamichi se rio con nerviosismo, su rostro se sintió cálido.

―Como sea ―dijo el alto pelinegro―, lo siento por no haberlo dicho antes, es solo que Midousuji no me agrada; todos los días se acerca a mi casa para decirme lo mismo de siempre, que te dijera: "deberíamos hacerlo otra vez". Lo que sea que eso signifique.

Naruko sonrió con travesura.

―¿Otra vez? ―canturreó― ¿A qué se refiere eso, Onoda? ―alargó su nombre para molestarlo.

―¡No! Lo-lo entendiste mal ―Sakamichi sabía que su rostro estaba igual de rojo que una fresa― Nu-nunca he hecho algo así...

Toda la tarde siguió en el pelirrojo molestándolo e Imaizumi ignorando a los dos. Sin embargo, en la tarde cuando iban en el camino desde el campus al apartamento de su amigo, notó como él tomó la mano del velocista con naturalidad, (el velocista sin embargo, seguía contando chistes de su situación).

Intentó no pensar en el mensaje de Midousuji, pero eso significaba que no estaba enojado con él. ¿Le habría gustado Kon? ¿Y qué se refería con hacerlo otra vez? ¿Ver películas en su apartamento? ¿Besarse?

Sacudió su cabeza, no le haría bien pensar en esas cosas antes de hablar con Akira.

Llegaron al edificio, Onoda tenía la esperanza de encontrarse a Midousuji en el camino, eso le evitaría subir hasta su apartamento y tocar la puerta, por alguna razón eso era lo que le generaba más temor de todo. Los tres chicos tocaron el botón del ascensor y esperaron.

―Mañana debemos comenzar a practicar ―ordenó Imaizumi―, nos prepararemos para ganar la copa este semestre.

―¡Sí! ―exclamaron los dos.

El timbre sonó y las dos puertas se deslizaron, dejándolos entrar al ascensor. Imaizumi presionó el número dos; y antes que Onoda pudiera acobardarse, Naruko presionó el tres y le sonrió al de anteojos.

―No me agrada Midousuji ―confesó el pelinegro.

―Nadie te agrada cuando los acabas de conocer ―remarcó el velocista.

―Aun no me agradas ―contrarrestó.

La campanilla anunció cuando llegaron al piso dos, las manos de Onoda temblaban.

―¡¿Y porque me besas?! ―gritó Naruko a todo pulmón, corriendo al pasillo del piso dos.

Imaizumi apretó ambos puños y salió corriendo detrás del velocista; dejando a Onoda solo en el ascensor. El pequeño otaku respiró profundamente cuando las puertas se cerraron y subió el tercer piso. Esto era, había llegado la hora, estaba seguro que su corazón saldría disparado de su tórax en cualquier minuto. Llegó a la puerta y tocó, pudo sentir una palpitación con cada golpe.

El pestillo hizo ruido y el pomo giró.

Una sonrisa irrumpió en su rostro cuando miró nuevamente el mohawk amarillo; los ojos de Midousuji se abrieron, como si no creyera que Onoda fuera real.

―¿Sakamichi?

Él asintió.

―Recibiste mi mensaje ―estableció.

Volvió a asentir.

Onoda notó como sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo polvoriento, hacia un contraste bonito con su pálida piel. Él tenía que bajar su mirada y Sakamichi tenía que subirla, se quedaron así un rato. Nunca antes había visto a Midousuji con esa expresión hacia nada, ni siquiera a su bicicleta. Así que era seguro pensar que él pensaba lo mismo que el de anteojos, ¿verdad?

―No me molestó ―murmuró Akira―, no me enojé realmente.

Se refería al beso.

Onoda sintió la temperatura subir.

―¿De-de verdad?

Midousuji movió su cabeza rápidamente.

―Podemos... ―murmuró Akira―, si quieres... podríamos... ―señaló dentro de su apartamento con su pulgar―... terminar la película.

Los ojos de Onoda brillaron.

―¡Sí! Me gustaría mucho ―sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

―Asqueroso, Sakamichi ―murmuró entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a un lado.

Él amplió su sonrisa.

El de ojos obsidiana se giró, entrando nuevamente a su apartamento, dejando que Onoda lo siguiera; y quizás el otaku sí tenía un deseo suicida, pues sin pensarlo estiró su mano y tomó su meñique. La idea había quedado en su mente desde que había visto a sus dos amigos.

Akira paró en seco.

Ah, ahí fue de nuevo, Sakamichi Onoda destruyendo todo lo que pudiera tener. Se golpeó el rostro con su palma mentalmente, mientras miraba las dos manos entrelazadas. Solo él podía arruinar algo que acababa de obtener después de haber luchado tanto.

El chico alto miró ambas manos como si fuera un concepto nuevo.

Onoda comenzó a sudar frío.

―Asquerosamichi ―murmuró, pero no hizo ningún indicio para remover su mano, tiró del chico hacia adentro del apartamento.

Onoda dejó salir una risita.

―Akira ―dijo.

Las orejas de Midousuji se miraban rojas cuando el alto le dio la espalda, seguramente él estaba igual; se sentía mareado de la felicidad y ligero de cabeza. Se mordió el labio con timidez y entró, sin razón aparente, se le antojaron unos cake pops.

* * *

 **POR FAVOR NO INTENTEN ESCALAR EDIFICIOS MIENTRAS ESTEN EBRIOS (AS) (o en ese caso no intenten escalar edificios para nada... a menos que sean king kong)**

 **En fin, espero que te haya gustado este regalo de cumpleaños Mooxie aunque haya llegado medio año más tarde; gracias por ser como eres conmigo. También espero que haya sido del agrado de todos a quienes le gustan esta pareja tan adorable.**

 **Es mi primera vez escribiendo para este fandom, espero que las caracterizaciones me hayan quedado bien. (Disfrute mucho escribiendo a Naruko, es que es demasiado hiperactivo, es divertido escribirlo).**

 **Si les gustó, me harían muy feliz si me dicen sus opiniones en un review.**

 **Bueno, nos leemos luego.**


End file.
